You're Ruining My Life
by cksqorx
Summary: Baekhyun telah mematenkan bahwa Chanyeol adik kandungnya haruslah ia hindari dan dibenci./Chanyeol licik dan jahat selalu memberikan penderitaan utk hidup baekhyun kakak kandungnya./Lambat laun semua menjadi aneh dan terbalik seiring berjalannya waktu./Hingga membawa mereka pada kenyataan yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan. SKAKMAT CHANBAEK!/YAOI. [CHAP 4 UP]
1. Chapter 1 (PROLOG)

**Saranghaexo**

present

You're ruining my life

 **Rated :** T (sewaktu bisa berubah M)

 **Warning :** YAOI, BOYS x BOYS, TYPO(S), NO PLAGIAT, NO JUDGE

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and **Other Cast**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

Sangat bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku kalah dari anak ingusan usia 2 tahun dibawahku. Anak keparat itu adalah ad- Oh Tuhan, untuk menyebut statusnya sebagai adikku saja aku merasa jiik, bahkan juga lebih baik aku melihat kotoran, melihat hantu yang um..tampan ahahaha, daripada harus menggunakan mataku untuk memandang wajah menyebalkan itu.

Sumpah, demi tuhan aku sangat sangat membencinya. Memang ini tak sepantasnya aku lakukan mengingat statusku adalah seorang Hyung dari makhluk aneh tersebut.

Benar, aku sangat membencinya hingga rasanya aku sangat ingin membenamkan wajah menyebalkan itu kedalam kloset kamar mandi dikamarku yang belum dibersihkan selama 3 minggu. Mungkin itu masih belum sepadan. Aku tidak berlebihan, jangan katakan aku berlebihan, jangan. Aku tidak peduli statusku sebagai kakak kandung dari orang aneh itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada difikiran keparat aneh itu. Sangat keterlaluan sekali. Dia itu tidak pernah menghargai orang yang lebih tua darinya, Menjijikan.

Seandainya aku tak dilahirkan kedunia yang fana ini, mungkin diriku tak akan semenyedihkan ini hahaha.

Persetanlah. Mungkin jikalau aku bisa memilih, aku tak ingin dilahirkan dari keluarga yang menyebalkan ini.

Semuanya benar-benar hancur karena keparat itu. Orangtua ku juga sama menyebalkan. Sebenarnya aku tak tega untuk menyalahkan orangtuaku. Mereka sayang padaku, hanya saja cara mereka memperlakukanku itu sangat aku benci. Selalu aku saja yang berada dipihak yang salah bagi mereka.

Kenapa aku tak ditakdirkan menjadi artis saja? Dengan begitu aku terkenal, bisa membeli apapun yang aku mau dengan jerih payahku sendiri, aku akan membeli apartement mewah lengkap dengan segala kebutuhan lainnya. Aku akan hidup sendiri jauh dari keluargaku yang menyebalkan ini. Mereka juga pasti akan lebih memperhatikanku daripada mengabaikanku seperti ini. Mereka menyayangiku jika ada maunya. Aneh .

Kenapa appa itu selalu menyalahkan aku,begitu juga dengan eomma. Mereka tak pernah menyalahkan satu orang aneh yang ada dirumah ini ketika aku bertengkar dengannya. Sungguh demituhan aku rela rasanya nyawaku ditarik, diambil detik ini.

Terkadang sempat pernah terlintas dibenakku, bagaimana kalau aku ambil cutter yang ada dilaci nakas kamarku, dan aku iris urat nadi tanganku sendiri. Terlalu muakku untuk hidup. Aku benci sekali pada jalan hidupku ini.

Kenapa hidupku tak bahagia? Kenapa aku tak sebahagia seperti teman-temanku yang lain? Aku masih berusia 18 tahun dan itu masih muda sekali. Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang kedepannya tapi kenapa belum seperempat abad hidupku sudah merasakan yang namanya depresi, frustasi, stress dan walaupun aku pernah merasakan bahagia, itu hanyalah 5 detik. Digantikan oleh kesedihan kemelaratan penderitaan 10 jam. Ibaratkan saja seperti itu.

Ingin rasanya aku hidup sendiri, tinggal diapartement seperti yang aku hayalkan, dan jauh dari mereka. Tapi apalah daya uang untuk membeli sebungkus nasi pun tak ada, apalagi untuk satu unit apartement mewah.

Yang kurasakan aku hanyalah namja menyedihkan yang melarat, yang tak pernah bahagia, aku sungguh benci keadaanku yang seperti ini. Fucking fuck.

Aku namja yang malang dan menyedihkan . Aku memiliki orangtua yang lengkap . Appaku memiliki perusahaan yang bernama CLOUD 9. Perusahaan yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di seantero Korea.

Namun orang-orang disekitarku selalu saja menilai hidupku ini bahagia karna kekayaan orangtuaku. Tak harusnya mereka menilai buku hanya dari covernya saja dan akibat penilaian itu penderitaanku juga bertambah.

Walaupun orangtuaku orang terpandang-kayaraya-harta berlimpah- namun tetap saja aku tak bisa menikmati harta tersebut-karena harta itu milik mereka- jadi aku tak bisa menggunakan dengan pantas layaknya anak remaja pada umumnya yang bisa saja menggunakan uang orangtuanya tanpa tekanan .

Dan Itu hanyalah sedikit dari contoh bagaimana menderitanya aku.

Tapi-

Hanya makhluk aneh dirumahku yang selalu diagung-agungkan.

Sungguh aku sangat membencinya setengah mati.

Keadaanku sangat jauh berbeda darinya. Dia sangat bermanja-manja pada appa dan eomma-sedangkan aku tidak.

Aku harap dia jauh jauh jauh dan menjauh dari hidupku. Dia hanya parasit dan benalu yang sangat menyiksaku. Dia biang keladi dari semua penderitaanku. Dia yang telah merenggut kebahagiaanku.

Persetanlah dengan status keluarga. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku akan memilih untuk menjadi orang yang hidup sebatang kara dan mencari uang sediri saja untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi itu semua tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk aku lakukan.

Terakhir kali aku coba untuk kabur dari rumah laknat ini, aku nyaris kehilangan keperjakaanku karena aku kabur dari rumah dengan hanya dengan membawa dua buah kartu atm, namun sebelum aku mengambil uang didalamnya-ternyata kedua kartu atm ku sudah diblokir duluan oleh appaku- ia mengetahui aku kabur dari rumah karena makhluk aneh itu yang mengadukan pada ayahku.

Jadi terpaksa aku menggelandang hanya dengan membawa satu koper besar ditanganku. Namun itu tak berguna karna yang kubutuhkan saat itu hanyalah sebuah hunian yang layak untukku huni. Tapi aku sudah tak memiliki uang. Atm ku juga tidak lagi berfungsi dan yang ada hanya handphoneku tanpa pulsa ditanganku. Salahku juga yang terlalu buru-buru untuk kabur dan berakhir meninggalkan dompetku di laci nakas dalam kamar tidurku.

Karena itu aku terpaksa memilih untuk tidur di sebuah taman kota yang tampak masih banyak orang berlalu lalang-karena aku cukup takut untuk tidur di tempat yang sepi seperti di gang-gang sempit- karena itu bahaya. Biarlah orang-orang mengomentariku aneh karena tidur ditaman pada malam hari seperti gelandangan.

Juga aku tak bisa menghubungi teman-temanku untuk menumpang sementara dirumah mereka karena aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui semua penderitaanku. Terlebih aku juga terlalu malu untuk menceritakan semuanya-karena mereka pasti akan bertanya. Aku tak ingin mereka semakin dekat denganku hanya karena perasaan kasihan mereka. Walaupun aku yakin mereka tak akan begitu.

Waktu itu jam kira-kira telah menunjukan pukul 2 malam, Aku sudah ternyeyak dalam tidurku di atas bangku taman. Taman yang aku rasa masih ramai- yang faktanya taman itu telah sepi pengunjung karena sudah dinihari sekali.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak diatas tubuhku- aku masih menutup mataku ketika itu, seperti tangan yang mengelus-elus tubuhku, tapi aku tak terlalu menghiraukan karena mungkin saja itu adalah seekor kucing yang menaiki tubuhku dan mengelus-elus permukaan tubuhku-karena aku juga menyukai kucing, biarlah kucing itu yang menemaniku yang kesepian malam itu.

Aku tidak berpikiran mana mungkin ada orang yang kurang kerjaan mengganggu dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ku inginkan. Aku pun melanjutkan tidurku.

Namun setelah beberapa saat aku terhenyak lalu membuka mataku kaget. Ternyata ada seseorang Ahjussi yang tak kukenali telah menindihku. Ia mengenakan baju kemeja dengan kancing yang semuanya sudah terlepas-masih memakai celana jeans-lengkap dengan bau alcohol yang menguar dari mulut kotornya.

Lantas aku pun spontan berteriak, namun dengan sigap ahjussi itu langsung membekap mulut ku dengan Satu tangannya. Dan tangan yang lain mencoba untuk melepaskan resleting celanaku dengan pandangan bernafsunya pada tubuhku.

sungguh takut dan gemetaran, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang melewati taman itu, aku berharap ada seorang yang bisa menolongku dari situasi bahaya itu.

Namun pertolongan tetap tak kunjung datang. Aku menangis disela ketakutanku. Akhirnya dengan Ide yang mantap aku langsung menghantamkan sebelah kaki ku yang sedang memasang sneakers bertelapak keras keselangkangannya - yang saat itu posisinya sedang setengah berdiri diatasku-mungkin saat itu dia akan melepaskan celananya- dan berakhir dengan ahjussi cabul itu terkapar ditanah setelah terjungkal dari atas bangku taman dengan kepala yang lebih dahulu menghantam tanah karena tendangan telakku .

Aku memanfaatkan kesakitannya untuk kabur dari taman itu. Syukurlah ia masih belum sempat untuk memperkosaku.

Aku langsung lari sekencang mungkin sambil menyeret-nyeret koper besarku. Lalu aku berhenti di depan sebuah supermarket 24 jam, aku memlih berhenti disana karena dirasa supermarket itu aman. Setelah beberapa saat aku hanya duduk diam di depan supermarket sambil menyaksikan orang-orang keluar masuk supermarket sambil menahan kantuk dan mungkin aku tidur didepan supermarket, alih-alih tidur aku pun langsung diusir karena supermarket bukan tempat untuk tidur.

Setelah beberapa saat aku hanya duduk diam, berhentilah sebuah mobil yang kukenali didepan supermarket, dan terparkir di sisi lain supermarket. Setelah aku memastikan nomor plat mobil itu-keluarlah dua orang berpakaian jas hitam lengkap dengan alat komunikasi yang tertempel ditelinga. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kearahku- dan mereka adalah orang-orang dari appaku yang kejam itu.

Mereka membujukku dengan berkata appaku mencariku dan appaku tak akan memarahiku jika aku patuh dan pulang kerumah laknat itu. Percuma saja jika aku harus kabur lagi sejauh mungkin- yang jelas ayahku tetap saja bisa menemukanku. Akhirnya aku patuh dan mengikuti dua orang kacung ayahku ini untuk pulang kerumah. Dasar anjing peliharaan.

Sesampainya didepan rumah aku langsung masuk dan melemparkan tatapan death glare kesemua maid yang menyambutku. Dan aku langsung naik kelantai dua menuju kamarku lengkap dengan menghempaskan pintu kamarku dengan keras- tidak akan terdengar hempasannya ketelinga orangtua yang ada dikamarnya yang dilantai dua juga karena rumahku sangat luas.

Berlanjut pada-

Pagi harinya aku tidak sekolah karena memang hari minggu. Namun kekacauan terjadi lagi dirumahku. karena ulah siapa lagi- ya ulah orang aneh itu yang tak punya hati nurani di hatinya yang busuk.

Tanpa perasaan dia menungkai kakiku, dan berakhir dengan dahi ku yang mendarat di dinding kulkas yang keras- saat itu aku ingin mengambil minuman favoritku didalam kulkas, akupun langsung berdiri sambil memegangi dahiku yang sakit dan langsung menendang tulang keringnya dan berteriak-mengumpat seperti orang kesetanan. Ia langsung menutup telinga nya dan balik meneriakiku. Kesabaranku telah habis-amarahku telah mendidih.

akupun langsung berhenti berteriak dan memukulkan sebuah botol air mineral besar -yang belum dibuka segelnya- yang terletak diatas meja makan kekepalanya dengan sangat keras.

Dan hari minggu yang harusnya menyenangkan itu aku habiskan di dalam kamar seharian hingga malam tanpa diberi makan -karena dikurung atas kejahatanku yang telah menyebabkan kepala putra kesayangan ayahku benjol-benjol. Lihat, siapa sebenarnya yang jahat dan menyebalkan?

Itu hanyalah contoh dari banyak kejadian yang kualami-yang sangat tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya

Aku berpikir apakah aku pantas dihukum seperti itu hanya karena aku mencoba untuk membalaskan perbuatan makhluk aneh itu yang dilakukannya padaku.

Aku tak pernah memulai peperangan dengannya.

Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Aku tak akan melakukan itu jika dia tak memulainya lebih dahulu.

Selalu aku yang harus mengalah.

Terkadang aku selalu berpikir bolehkah aku berganti orangtua saja- atau makhluk licik itu lenyap dari bumi ini.

Juga selalu berpikir apa yang membuat orangtuaku selalu membelanya.

Orangtuaku selalu pilih kasih membagikan kasih sayang nya kepada kami.

Jikalau memang karena nilai, aku juga siswa pintar disekolah- begitupun dengan dia . Tak ada yang perlu dibedakan diantara kami berdua. Kami sama-sama pintar, sama-sama juara sekolah.

Mungkin poin yang paling tepat adalah-

Dia adalah namja yang sempurna sebagai seorang laki-laki.

Orang tua ku tak bersyukur memiliki putra sepertiku. Mereka membedakanku karena makhluk itu sangat cocok sebagai seorang penerus appaku di masa depan-dan menggantikan appaku sebagai pemimpin yang bijaksana. bijaksana? bijaksana apanya, pemimpin tidak hanya dinilai dari pengetahuannya tapi juga perilakunya.

Aku? Aku tak cocok dijadikan sebagai penerus karena mereka berpikir aku bukanlah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pemimpin. Karena orangtua ku menilai kami dari fisik-tidak pada perilakunya.

Appaku sungguh konyol.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin- memimpin perusahaan dan keluarganya appaku tak bisa menilai manakah yang pantas dan tidak.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki aku juga menginginkan hal semacam itu-menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Namun impian itu memang harus kukubur dalam-dalam agar tak menyakiti hatiku.

Appaku tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku ketika ia memperlakukanku beda dengan makhluk aneh itu- atau mungkin tidak pernah peka dengan yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah uang uang dan uang .Sangat tak layak untuk disebut sebagai orangtua.

Karena semua itu aku selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Berpikir apakah benar aku ini adalah anak kandung ayahku dan ibuku?

Atau anak kandung ibuku saja? ataukah Ayahku saja?

Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas perlakuan orangtuaku tak layak disebut orangtua. Begitupun Makhluk aneh dirumahku juga tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang adik.

Aku tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan penderitaanku akan berakhir dan menemui akhir bahagia.

Mungkin tak akan pernah. Karena hidupku ini bukanlah drama seperti yang ditayangkan di televisi.

kenapa? kenapa?

kenapa semuanya semakin runyam ?

Kekacauan terus terjadi hingga pertengkaran tersebut makin lama berubah menjadi sesuatu yang 'aneh' tanpa aku sadari.

Kicauan riuh burung-burung yang selalu bertengger di pohon depan jendela kamarku seolah selalu ingin mengatakan-

'berbicaralah secara baik-baik dengannya maka kau tak akan berada dalam penderitaan lagi. percayalah'

'ya percayalah , karena setiap masalah pasti ada solusinya'

'kau tak akan menemukan jalan keluar dari permasalahanmu ini jika kau hanya terus-terusan diam dan diam'

'jika perlu kau culik dia jika dia tetap tak mau berbicara denganmu'

'keluarkan semua yang kau rasakan padanya setelah apa yang selama ini kau rasakan, maka mungkin dia akan luluh dan sadar akan semua yang dia lakukan, dan jangan kau melebih-lebihkan kata-katamu. Okey? '

'Kau pasti akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dari badai yang menerpamu sekarang ini. Tak ada yang tahu- sekarang, esok ataukah mungkin diwaktu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan'

* * *

Bagaimana perjalanan hidup namja yang selalu menderita ini selanjutnya?

Akankah ia bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti yang dirasakan oleh oranglain pada umumnya setelah kebahagiannya direnggut oleh namja aneh yang licik itu?

Annyeong!

Aku bikin ini ff buat merayakan kemenangan uri exo dalam MAMA 2016 AGAIN yeaaayyyyyy !, DAESANG is MOODBOSTER . itu semua berkat kerja keras exo-l didunia ini wuhuuuu ~ bangga jadi bagian exo-l guee. juga ngga sabar nunggu the next of comeback exo eaak eaaak ./ ini proyek ff baru gitu.

Saranghaexo,

271216


	2. Chapter 2

_**e)(o**_

 **You're Ruining My Life**

 **Saranghaexo**

Warning : **YAOI, BOYS x BOYS,gay area, Boys Love**

 **TYPO(S), NO PLAGIAT, NO JUDGE**

Genre : **Romance, drama, school life**

 **Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

and **Other Cast**

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

"Dasar jorok!"

"Siapa yang membuat lantai sekotor ini huh? Hey ayo jaw-"

"Yaa! Kau jangan menghalangi kerjaanku bodoh, minggir sana!" Teriak namja mungil yang sedang mengepel lantai kelasnya yang sangat kotor bekas jejak sepatu yang menginjak tanah becek.

"Hey, Pagi-pagi kau sudah marah-marah, apa kau datang bulan huh?" balas jongdae atau Chen yang sedang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari baekhyun yang mengepel lantai.

"M-MWO? APA KATAMU? HEY TUTUP MULUT ONTAMU ITU SEBELUM AKU SUMPAL DENGAN SAPU PEL INI!" Baekhyun tak terima dikatakan datang bulan seperti itu, dia kan namja.

"Kau! lanjutkan mengepel lantai ini, aku tak bisa melanjutkan karena kau telah merusak mood ku, kau harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, aku akan kekantor guru untuk mengambil buku paket dari Yuri ssaem " Ucap baekhyun ragu sambil memberikan sapu pel pada jongdae, karna baginya jongdae sahabatnya itu sangat ceroboh sekali. Namun ia tetap menyerahkan sapu pel itu karena ia tak punya mood lagi untuk melanjutkan.

"YAA BYUN BAEKHYUN! KENAPA HARUS AKU?! YASUDAH LAH, KAU URUS SANA GURU KESAYANGAN MU ITU!" Teriak Jongdae pada Baekhyun yang berlari keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Jongdae yang mengumpat panjang.

Setelah menyerahkan sapu pel kepada jongdae, ia langsung bergegas ke kantor guru untuk membantu Yuri seonsaengnim membawa buku paket yang akan dipelajari pada pelajaran pertama nanti, itu adalah pekerjaan rutinnya sebelum memulai pelajaran dengan Yuri seonsaengnim karena ia adalah sekretaris kelas. Padahal masih banyak yeoja dikelasnya, namun entah kenapa ia terpilih menjadi sekretaris ia masih bingung.

* * *

 **-You're Ruining My Life-**

* * *

"annyeong Yuri ssaem, saya akan mengambil buku paket yang ada dimeja anda" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk buku paket yang ada diatas meja gurunya yang cantik dan beribawa itu.

"ah ya, silahkan baekki" sahut gurunya sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya dicermin.

Yuri ssaem adalah salah satu guru yang sangat baik padanya, karena ia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Jika mereka bardua bergabung tanpa ada orang lain, mereka akan seperti kakak dan adik sesungguhnya.

Mereka juga sering bertemu di luar sekolah, seperti cafe sekedar untuk membahas hal-hal kecil bersama adiknya yang bernama Yoona, juga bersekolah di KHS dan berada dikelas 3-1.

Panggilan Baekhyun juga berubah , dia menggunakan panggilan 'noona' , tidak lagi 'ssaem' jika sudah tak lagi berada dilingkungan sekolah, bahasa informal tepatnya.

Mereka akan menggunakan bahasa formal ketika ada guru dan murid lain disekitarnya, agar kedekatan mereka tak terlalu kentara sebagai Guru dan Murid.

"Ne, saya duluan kekelas ssaem" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk kearah Yuri,Yuri mengangguk. kemudian ia langsung keluar menuju pintu keluar kantor guru sebelum Yuri ssaem memanggilnya.

"Baekki jamkkan man, kau kekelas bersamaku saja ada beberapa hal yang inginku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Yuri sambil berjalan menuju kearah Baekhyun.

"Nde ssaem" sahut baekhyun sambil menunggu Yuri yang menuju kearahnya.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

Jam pertama di Kyunghee High School (KHS) telah dimulai, koridor-koridor telah sepi tak ada lagi murid atau guru yang berlalu lalang dikoridor , kecuali Baekhyun dan Yuri yang berjalan bersisian dikoridor menuju kelas 3-3, kelas Baekhyun.

Yuri berbicara mengenai peraturan kelas 3-3 yang baru karena Yuri adalah wali kelas dari kelas 3-3, banyak peraturan kelas yang harus diperbaharui.

"oh iya Baek, apakah kau mengenal Byun Chanyeol, murid tingkat 1 yang pintar dan juga sangat tampan itu? Kebetulan marganya juga sama denganmu" Yuri tiba-tiba keluar dari topik pembicaraan awal dan parahnya ia menanyakan tentang makhluk aneh yang membuat hidupnya menderita itu, membuat ia tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Yak kau kenapa Baekki? " Tanya Yuri cemas sambil menepuk-nepuk puggung Baekhyun yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"A-a-ni-yaa Noo-na aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya" Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata. Dia tak ingin ada orang lain mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, dia benci Chanyeol. Harusnya ia memang tak pernah mengenal Chanyeol.

Bahkan teman-temannya pun menganggap Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal dari Tuan Byun. Ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia mempunyai seorang adik kandung yang selalu membuatnya menderita.

"Yasudahlah jika kau tak kenal Baekki, tapi aku hanya menceritakan bahwa dia adalah murid yang sangat tampan yang pernah aku temui disekolah ini setelah Wu Yifan, dia baru 2 bulan bersekolah disini tapi sudah terkenal" Ucap Yuri dengan mata berbinar.

"ahh tampan sekali~ seandainya aku seumuran dengannya aku akan mengajaknya kencan" Ucapan Yuri membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesamping tanpa diketahui oleh Yuri.

"atau tidak aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Yoona" ucap Yuri lagi sambil terkikik.

"Noona tak akan mengatakan itu jika noona mengetahui perilakunya yang sebenarnya, percayalah" ucap Baekhyun enteng, ia melupakan perkataannya tadi bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol.

"kau barusan bilang apa Baek? Kau mengatakan itu seperti kau telah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, tapi tadi kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya, kau mengenalnya kan?" ucap Yuri dengan berbinar.

"A-aniya no-ona, serius aku tidak mengenal Byun Chanloy yang noona bilang, serius Aku hanya menebak-nebak saja, kita tidak bisa menilai orang hanya dari covernya Noona" Ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat sambil mengangkat dua jarinya berbentuk v didepan wajah Yuri.

Baekhyun sengaja mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan salah, supaya kebohongannya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Namanya Chanyeol bukan Chanloy Baekki sayang, Yasudah ayo cepat bergegas kita akan memulai pelajaran, yang lain sudah menunggu" Ucap Yuri tegas pada Baekhyun. Ia melupakan batasannya dengan Baekhyun sebagai muridnya dilingkungan sekolah.

"Nde ssaem" ucap Baekhyun nyengir, ia kembali memanggil Yuri 'ssaem'. Yuri lebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menyengir.

"Dasar mulut yang tak bisa dikontrol, untung ini mulutku" batinnya sambil menepuk pelan mulutnya. Lalu bergegas menyusul Yuri yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

Baru saja Yuri muncul didepan pintu kelas 3-3, Ia sudah disambut sukacita oleh para murid-murid dikelas dangan sorak sorai namja riuh. Selalu begitu jika Yuri memasuki kelas 3-3, selain baekhyun ia juga adalah guru favorit murid namja maupun yeoja . maka tak sedikit murid yang iri dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Yuri.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yuri Ssaem" Itu Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho si guardian angel. julukannya menempel karena senyumannya yang sangat menawan, layaknya malaikat subuh. Yang juga dia adalah ketua kelas di 3-3.

"Ssaem, anda bening seperti biasa bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih bening " itu Kim Jongin alias Kai yang memang tampan dan berkulit tan, minus otak yang mesum.

"Yaa! Kau sama saja bilang Ssaem itu tidak memakai busana huh, bening-bening itu otakmu, tidak berisi kosong semua!" itu Do Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat yang berteriak kearah Jongin, entah apa sebabnya ia mengumpat seperti itu, yang jelas setiap Jongin memuji wanita ia selalu marah. Tapi jangan salah, ia juga tergolong namja favorit di KHS tidak salah banyak yeoja dan para seme yang mengejarnya, namun ia selalu menolak entah apa sebabnya.

"tutup mulutmu BURUNG HANTU! mau aku bilang apapun pada Yuri ssaem yang cantik ini terserahku, kenapa kau yang sewot huh!" balas Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Yaak diam kalian, sudah jangan meribut terus, seperti suami istri yang meributkan kreditan panci saja!" seru Jongdae yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam seketika.

"ucapanmu manjur sekali Chen, ada apa ya diantara mereka, sensitive sekali dengan ucapanmu itu" bisik keras Kim Minseok alias Xiumin yang duduk disebelah Chen. Namja berwajah seperti hamster tersebut langsung terdiam karena mendapat tatapan death glare dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhee Kyungie, Jongin hehehe" ucap Xiumin terkikik acuh kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari dua orang yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Yuri hanya tersenyum geleng-geleng menanggapi celotehan anak-anak muridnya itu,itu juga hiburan baginya untuk meningkatkan mood pagi harinya. ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya asalkan itu masih didalam batasan.

Sementara di bangku baris dua didepan Jongdae dan Minseok duduk namja berparas cantik bernama Xi Luhan, ia bergerak gelisah dengan mata yang terus melihat kearah pintu dan jendela karena Baekhyun semenjak mengambil buku kekantor ia masih belum kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya.

 _Baekhyunie kau kemana sih?_ Batin luhan disela kegelisahannya.

"Ssaem, ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun kemana? Kenapa dia masih belum kembali dari kantor?" Akhirnya luhan bertanya pada Yuri.

"Oh iya, kenapa dia lama sekali, ayo cepat kau susul saja dia Luhan" Ucap Yuri .

"Nde Saem" Luhan bergegas keluar kelas.

 _Kenapa anak itu lama sekali ya?_ Batin Yuri tanpa suara.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

"Aww a-auww noona pelan-pelan, ini sakii-iit sekali a-auww"

Namja mungil bermata sipit itu sekarang berada di ruang kesehatan KHS,namja mungil itu sedang diobati oleh Choi Sooyoung yang bertugas sebagai kepala kesehatan di KHS, karena Baekhyun mendapatkan memar di lutut dan dikeningnya.

"Kau habis ngapain sih Baekhyun, Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti ini, makanya kalau jalan itu jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa, apalagi kau membawa banyak buku dipangkuanmu"

"Ne noona, aku ceroboh sekali ya sangat ceroboh" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap lurus dinding ruangan kesehatan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia kembali teringat akan kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _Dasar mulut ku yang tak bisa dikontrol, untung ini mulutku" batinnya sambil menepuk pelan mulutnya. Lalu bergegas menyusul Yuri yang menuju kelasnya._

 _Namja mungil itu berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan santai, supaya buku-buku ditangannya tak jatuh berserakan. Ia bersiul pelan , koridor sepi sekali hanya terdengar tapak sepatunya yang beradu lantai. Ia terus berjalan ._

 _Baekhyun mendengar suara tapak sepatu lainnya dikoridor, itu bukan tapak sepatunya. Lalu ia memutar kepala kesamping, Mata Baekhyun membulat, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Jadi ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghilang dibalik koridor, Chanyeol mendekat dan menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dengan keras ._

" _Yaaa! Apa-apaan ka- ayaaaaaak !-"_

 _Bagaikan adegan slow motion, Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh dalam keadaan berlutut dan kepalanya menabrak sudut dinding koridor dengan keras, semua buku-buku yang ia bawa berhamburan dan jatuh berserakan dilantai. Ia meringis kesakitan karena kepala nya terantuk keras, dan lututnya terhempas keras kelantai._

 _Dalam amarah mendidih ia segera bangkit dan mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan keras. Melupakan rasa sakitnya yang telah tertutupi oleh amarah. Api dan asap imajiner menampakan diri disekitar kepala namja mungil itu, lalu berteriak lantang didepan wajah Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah akibat dorongan keras Baekhyun pada dadanya. Namun dia tak menggubris, melawan ataupun membalas balik dorongan Baekhyun, Ia hanya memasang wajah datar,menatap kening Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah._

 _Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap darah di kening Baekhyun sebelum yang kecil memukul tangannya._

" _YAA! JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU! SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU DENGAN KU KEPARAT?! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARI KU HUH? "_

 _Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol emosi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam._

" _AKU, HANYA-INGIN- SELALU- MEMBUATMU -MENDERITA" Jawab Chanyeol menekankan satu persatu kata dengan nada dingin._

 _Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat khas-nya, ditambah raut wajah yang datar membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku._

" _Kejam"_

 _Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang namja mungil yang tengah terisak menahan air mata agar tak tumpah. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah, apalagi jika namja yang telah menabraknya itu melihatnya menangis._

 _Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari seorang namja berkulit putih pucat, berwajah bak tokoh anime, Oh Sehun berdiri menyaksikan semuanya tak jauh dari Baekhyun berada._

" _siapa namja itu?"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

TAP… TAP…

TAP… TAP…

Ditengah keheningan koridor seorang namja cantik berlari kecil dengan mata yang tak berhenti menelisik keseluruh penjuru koridor, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengisi pasokan udara pada paru-parunya yang sesak, membungkuk dan menyangga tubuhnya pada lutut. Ngos-ngosan karena semenjak keluar dari kelas ia memang berlari-lari mencari sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan mencari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuniee kau dimana? Baekhyunieee"

"Yaa! Baekhyuniee? Baekhyu-" Luhan berteriak sambil berjalan mundur.

BRAK

"AUWW, KAU TAK PUNYA MATA HAH!" / "ARGHH, KALAU JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT!"

Sehun dan Luhan bertabrakan diujung koridor, jatuh serentak saling membelakangi, lalu mereka memutar kepala masing-masing kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang tertabrak dan saling berpandangan.

"SEHUN?" / "LUHAN?"

"KAU TIDAK BELAJAR?" / "KAU KENAPA ADA DISINI?"

Hening.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kecil pakaian mereka dari debu lantai yang menempel. Dihinggapi rasa penasaran mengapa masing-masing tidak berada dikelas padahal sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"kau kenapa tidak belajar Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah.

"belajar itu membosankan" jawab sehun enteng.

"aisshh, dasar pemalas" Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"lalu kau bagaimana?apakah kau belajar? kalau belajar kenapa kau berkeliaran disini?"

"Oh iya, aku sedang mencari Baekhyun, ia belum masih masuk kekelas setelah mengambil buku dari kantor" Luhan menyengir menampakkan gigi putihnya tersusun rapi.

Luhan melupakan tujuannya mencari Baekhyun, karena insidennya tertabrak dengan Sehun.

"Kau sejak tadi berkeliaran di koridor, apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

"Ne, kajja ikut aku" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan mendahului Luhan.

* * *

-You're Ruining My Life-

* * *

"Luhanie? "

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini uh,Pasti kau terpeleset lagi ya? Dasar ceroboh" gerutu Luhan sambil melihat kening dan lutut Baekhyun yang sudah dibalut plester.

"aku yang terluka kau yang sewot, Luhanie kau perhatian sekali"

"oh iya, tadi aku kesini dengan Sehun, dia kemana kok tidak masuk sih, Sehun Oh sehun ayo cepat masuk!" teriak Luhan dari dalam ruangan memanggil Sehun.

Akhirnya Luhan bergegas keluar dari ruangan kesehatan, karena Sehun masih tak muncul-muncul juga.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun kau ayo mas-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Ia tak melihat Sehun di koridor. Hanya hembusan angin yang menyapanya dikoridor.

"aissh anak itu kemana sih, kenapa malah pergi?" batin Luhan.

Sementara diruangan kesehatan Baekhyun kembali teringat akan kejadiannya tadi, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuatnya menderita. Syukurlah dia masih berada ditingkat satu, dan teman-temannya tidak akan mengetahui masalahnya dengan Chanyeol,dan mereka juga tidak mengenal Chanyeol dan setelah satu tahun ini, Baekhyun akan terbebas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. dan Ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Universitas walaupun kemungkinan untuk tinggal sendiri masih diragukan izinnya.

Tapi masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini, walaupun Chanyeol itu tingkat satu, tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan mengenal teman-teman Baekhyun. Secara Chanyeol itu termasuk Namja yang terkenal, dan berita tentang Chanyeol akan sampai ketelinga teman-temannya.

"Baekhyunie, Sehun- S-sehun, aku tidak melihatnya diluar, sepertinya dia sudah pergi" suara Luhan menginterupsi lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun segera kembali kesadarannya,berterima kasihlah pada Luhan yang telah menginterupsi acara lamunan Baekhyun sehingga tak menambah fikiran negative Bakhyun.

"Baekhyuniee.." ucap Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut, namun Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung bergidik.

Baekhyun memandang kearah Luhan yang duduk didekatnya. Ia merasakan ada gelagat aneh dari Luhan, Baekhyun waspada dan Baekhyun menebak Luhan akan meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan Baekhyun nantinya. Dan tebakan Baekhyun memang benar.

"Wae? " sahut Baekhyun, ia menatap Luhan waspada.

"Baekhyuniee bawa aku kerumahmu, Kau sudah lama tak membawaku kerumahmu, ayolaah Baekhyuniee, tiap kali aku meminta kau tak pernah mengijinkan, jadi kali ini tak ada penolakan, lagian sekarang kau dan aku diperbolehkan untuk izin" ucap Luhan sambil memasang wajah puppy eyes.

"Shireo! Andwae, jangan sekarang Luhanie aku tak bisa" ucap Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, selain kearah Luhan.

Baekhyun tak bisa membawa teman-temannya termasuk Luhan kerumah, karena itu akan membuat rahasianya terbongkar, Baekhyun belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada teman-temannya, karena ia takut teman-temannya akan pilih kasih dan akan berteman dengan Chanyeol seperti dengan orangtuanya yang pilih kasih, karena yaah Chanyeol itu sempurna. Ia tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Sementara kelebihan yang ia miliki hanyalah modal otak jenius, dan masalahnya Chanyeol juga memilikinya. Untunglah mereka berbeda tingkat sekolah, jika Chanyeol setingkat dengannya bahkan satu kelas, maka HABISLAH BAEKHYUN.

Terakhir kali ia membawa teman-temannya kerumah, ia bisa mengabulkan keinginan teman-temannya, karena pada saat itu orangtuanya dan Chanyeol pergi menghadiri acara event perusahaan ayahnya di Jeju selama tiga hari,mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan alasan supaya ada pemilik rumah yang tinggal, memangnya Baekhyun security apa?

Dan Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya untuk menginap dirumahnya. Ia tak perlu persetujuan orangtuanya karena itu memang rumahnya juga. Sangat aneh kalau orangtuanya melarang.

"Yaa! Baekhyuniee, terakhir kali kau mengajakku itu kita masih berada ditingkat 2 sudah lama sekali, bawa aku saja ya ya, aku tidak akan membocorkan kepada yang lain, Jebal .. Jebal Baekhyunie ku " Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Ia tak masalah dengan Luhan, lagian dia setelah ini memang diharuskan pulang, dan orangtuanya sedang tak berada dirumah.

"N-ne,tapi dengan satu syarat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Luhan.

"apa?"

"Kau harus pulang sebelum jam sekolah usai, tak ada penolakan Luhanie" ucap Baekhyun tegas.

"Ne ne ne, oh iya aku akan mengurus surat izinmu dulu, Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, nanti kau terpeleset lagi" Luhan terkikik, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas ranjang.

Disaat keheningan menghampirinya, ia selalu melamun. Melamun tentang bagaimana kejahatan yang selama ini telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya menangis terisak dalam diam, menggelung diri didalam selimut agar tangisannya yang mengiris hati tidak didengar siapapun dirumah itu. Chanyeol membuatnya sering mengurung diri didalam kamarnya tanpa ada perhatian orangtuanya. Jikapun ada, itu hanyalah ajakan Eomma nya yang mengajak makan malam setelah lama mengurung diri dikamar.

Hanya sedikit perhatian yang diberikan padanya, tak seperti Chanyeol yang selalu dimanja oleh orangtuanya. Perhatian orangtuanya pada Baekhyun hanyalah sekedar bumbu-bumbu pelengkap supaya masih terlihat seperti orangtua yang baik.

Tanpa ia sadari airmata yang sejak tadi namja mungil itu tahan akhirnya tumpah, bagaikan sungai yang menghiasi wajah indahnya yang mendung,dan jatuh membasahi seragam sekolahnya.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

"Ige mwoya?" ucap namja berperawakan tubuh tinggi, mata bulat seperti kelinci, bibir kissable yang mengeluarkan suara baritone seksi yang khas.

Chanyeol sekarang berada di kantor administrasi KHS, Chanyeol dipanggil oleh Sunny ssaem untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumen Chanyeol.

"Kau langsung dinaikan ketingkat 3 tanpa harus menyelesaikan tingkat 1 dan 2 mu" ucap Sunny sambil menyusun dokumen yang akan diisi oleh Chanyeol.

"M-MWO? " Chanyeol sontak terkejut, dan mengundang perhatian guru-guru lain diruangan itu.

"Kau murid yang sangat jenius nak,dan kau berhak mendapatkannya" Sahut Kyuhyun, yang juga guru bagian administrasi.

"Jeongmal? Tapi apakah aku bisa melalui nya? Aku bahkan masih 2 bulan berada disekolah ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil menuntut penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"melihat cara belajar dan prestasi yang selama ini kau capai kau pasti bisa nak" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan sudah sama jeniusnya dengan Byun Baekhyun Si juara sekolah bertahan" mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

Sunny ssaem yang duduk dihadapan namja yang berbeda usia itu hanya tersenyum manis mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"oh satu lagi, Chanyeol kau akan menempati kelas 3-3, segera persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dia akan menjadi saingan terberatmu nak" ucap Sunny sambil menyerahkan semua dokumen kepindahan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi mata Chanyeol membulat lebih besar.

"Nah sekarang kau boleh kembali kekelasmu untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada teman-temanmu, lalu kau boleh pulang, besok kau akan memulai kelas barumu. Selamat Chanyeol" ucap Sunny berwibawa.

"N-nde ssaem, Gomapseumnida" Chanyeol membungkuk kearah Sunny dan Kyuhyun, dan langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, dia itu memanglah sangat jenius" ucap Sunny tersenyum.

"Apa sih yang dikonsumsinya hingga tumbuh tinggi dan cerdas seperti itu" sahut Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

"dan dia juga sangat tampan" Sunny terkikik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Yaa! Sunny-ya , Kau harus ingat umur untuk mengatakan itu" Ucap Kyuhyun mengundang gelak tawa guru diruang itu, membuat guru muda itu cemberut seketika.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

Bunyi cipratan air dikolam renang membelah keheningan kediaman Byun. Terlihat dua namja dengan tubuh atas terbuka dan menampakan punggung mulus keduanya yang indah. Mereka sedang bermain tembak-tembakan menggunakan pistol air, sungguh kekanakkan sekali.

"Yaak Baekhyunie kau jangan menembak mataku!" teriak Luhan,Luhan mengusap matanya.

Namun yang diteriaki hanya memeletkan lidahnya kesosok yang ia tembak. "mianhe Luhanie"

Sudah dua jam mereka bermain air dikolam itu sampai namja mungil bermata sipit itu menginterupsi kesenangan namja yang masih bermain dikolam.

"Luhaniee ayo cepat naik keatas kita harus membersihkan diri ayo cepat!" ucap Baekhyun disertai kibasan tangan pada Luhan.

"Wae? Kenapa cepat sekali, aku masih belum puas Baekhyuniee" rengek luhan yang masih keukeuh didalam air.

"perasaanku tak enak, ayo cepat kau naik keatas, dan jangan lupa meminum jus ini ne?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Arraseo Tuan muda Byun yang terhormat" ejek Luhan sambil keluar dari dalam kolam.

"Yaa! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, kau jangan memanggilku seperti itu Xi Luhan!" gerutu Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang satu ini gemar sekali memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu, Baekhyun sangat tak menyukai panggilan itu, karena terdengar m-e-n-j-i-j-i-k-a-n.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, membelah jalanan Seoul dengan gagah, mobil Mercedes Benz-nya yang dihadiahkan oleh Appanya sebagai di hari ulang tahunnya.

" _oh satu lagi, Chanyeol kau akan menempati kelas 3-3, segera persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dia akan menjadi saingan terberatmu nak"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas sesekali. Terkadang ia mencengkeram keras setir kemudinya. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada jalanan didepan. Ia kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sunny ssaem. Bahwa ia akan dinaikkan ke tingkat3. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah baginya, karena iya yakin pasti orangtuanya akan bangga dengannya. Yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah apa yang harus ia rencanakan untuk Baekhyun, karena ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik baginya.

Entah apa reaksi Baekhyun nantinya setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia akan berada satu kelas dengannya. Dan itu adalah kesempatan besar bagi Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih menderita. Ia menyeringai membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Baekhyun nantinya. Membayangkannya saja Chanyeol tidak sabar untuk menempati kelas yang akan membuat misinya berjalan lebih lancar. Ia melirik dokumen-dokumennya di jok penumpang disamping kemudinya.

"berbahagialah kau Baekhyun" ia menyeringai.

Chanyeol mempercepat laju mobilnya, ia tak sabar untuk tiba di kediamannya dan menghempaskan diri di kasurnya yang empuk.

* * *

 **You're Ruining My Life**

* * *

Sosok dua namja sedang duduk bersantai di kamar tidur Baekhyun yang besar, Mereka sedang menonton televisi berlayar besar yang sedang menampilkan drama kolosal di zaman Goryo.

"Yaak! kwenwapwa mwerweka dijwodohkan sih? Twak aswik" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil terus mengunyah camilan yang ada ditangannya.

"habiskan dulu makananmu dulu Baekhyunie, kau jorok sekali" Luhan meringis melihat makanan yang menyembur dari mulut Baekhyun.

Selang beberapa lama, Luhan beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun menuju dapur, ia ingin mengambil tambahan camilan yang ada di dalam kulkas.

"Baekhyunie ini punya siapa? Kenapa besar sekali sih?" Luhan kembali dari dapur dengan hoodie bergambar rilakkuma besar berwarna coklat ditubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat tertelan oleh hoodie tersebut.

"Yaak! Luhanie kau jangan sembarangan memakai barang oranglain, ayo cepat lepas!" Baekhyun melotot kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan terpaksa melepas hoodie yang nyaman itu dari tubuhnya.

"hoodienya wangi sekali , uummmm.." ucap Luhan sambil mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke hoodie yang beraroma maskulin.

"Yaak jangan dicium, itu busuk!"

"ini wangi tau! Lebih wangi daripada parfummu yang beraroma strawberry itu!"

"Yaa! Kenapa kau membanding-bandingkan parfumku!?" teriak Baekhyun tak terima parfum strawberrynya dibanding-bandingkan dengan parfum makhluk licik itu.

"tapi ini punya siapa Baek? Ini pasti bukan punya kau, badan kau kan kecil"

"Yaak jangan mengejekku! Itu memang punyaku, aromanya berbeda denganku karena itu parfum Appaku, aku ingin mencoba-cobanya sedikit, tapi akhirnya aku ingin mencucinya karena busuk" bohong Baekhyun.

TIN …

TIN…

TIN…

"Suara klakson mobil? Bukannya Appa dan Eomma sekarang sedang ada urusan keluar kota,kenapa mereka pulang lebih awal?" gumam Baekhyun.

Ditengah kebingungannya namja mungil itu segera melihat mobil yang menuju pekarangan rumahnya melalui balkon kamarnya. Matanya membulat, Itu adalah mobil Chanyeol.

"Andwae ! andwae ! Luhanie tidak boleh mengetahui siapa Chanyeol, ottokhae?!" ditengah kepanikannya Baekhyun berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak pada Luhan yang sedang nikmat bersantai untuk cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Luhanie! Yaak cepat kemasi barang-barangmu! Tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Baekhyun panik sambil membantu Luhan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Fast Update -

ini chapter 1 nya, yang mana chapter kemaren adalah prolognya, mian masih dikit moment Chanbaek nya. Maafkan aku gabisa update chapter ini lebih panjang.

Guys, aku mau rekomendasi ff baru aku judulnya 'Let's go to Hell Together' bergenre mystery, silahkan dibaca (Okay, aku sekalian promosi kkkk)- Gomawo.

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_

 _Gomawo, annyeonhaseyo Chingudeul💋💜💙_

 _Saranghaexo_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous chapter**_

 _Sosok dua namja sedang duduk bersantai di kamar tidur Baekhyun yang besar, Mereka sedang menonton televisi berlayar besar yang sedang menampilkan drama kolosal di zaman Goryo._

" _Yaak! kwenwapwa mwerweka dijwodohkan sih? Twak aswik" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil terus mengunyah camilan yang ada ditangannya._

" _habiskan dulu makananmu dulu Baekhyunie, kau jorok sekali" Luhan meringis melihat makanan yang menyembur dari mulut Baekhyun._

 _Selang beberapa lama, Luhan beranjak dari kamar Baekhyun menuju dapur, ia ingin mengambil tambahan camilan yang ada di dalam kulkas._

" _Baekhyunie ini punya siapa? Kenapa besar sekali sih?" Luhan kembali dari dapur dengan hoodie bergambar rilakkuma besar berwarna coklat ditubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat tertelan oleh hoodie tersebut._

" _Yaak! Luhanie kau jangan sembarangan memakai barang oranglain, ayo cepat lepas!" Baekhyun melotot kearah Luhan, membuat Luhan terpaksa melepas hoodie yang nyaman itu dari tubuhnya._

" _hoodienya wangi sekali , uummmm.." ucap Luhan sambil mendekatkan hidung mancungnya ke hoodie yang beraroma maskulin._

" _Yaak jangan dicium, itu busuk!"_

" _ini wangi tau! Lebih wangi daripada parfummu yang beraroma strawberry itu!"_

" _Yaa! Kenapa kau membanding-bandingkan parfumku!?" teriak Baekhyun tak terima parfum strawberrynya dibanding-bandingkan dengan parfum makhluk licik itu._

" _tapi ini punya siapa Baek? Ini pasti bukan punya kau, badan kau kan kecil"_

" _Yaak jangan mengejekku! Itu memang punyaku, aromanya berbeda denganku kaena itu parfum Appaku, aku ingin mencoba-cobanya sedikit, tapi akhirnya aku akan mencucinya karena busuk" bohong Baekhyun._

 _TIN …_

 _TIN…_

 _TIN…_

" _Suara klakson mobil? Bukannya Appa dan Eomma sekarang sedang ada urusan keluar kota,kenapa mereka pulang lebih awal?" gumam Baekhyun._

 _Ditengah kebingungannya namja mungil itu segera melihat mobil yang menuju pekarangan rumahnya melalui balkon kamarnya. Matanya membulat, Itu adalah mobil Chanyeol._

" _Andwae ! andwae ! Luhanie tidak boleh mengetahui siapa Chanyeol, ottokhae?!" ditengah kepanikannya Baekhyun berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak pada Luhan yang sedang nikmat bersantai untuk cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya._

" _Luhanie! Yaak cepat kemasi barang-barangmu! Tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Baekhyun panik sambil membantu Luhan mengemasi barang-barangnya._

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

 _e)(o_

 _ **Saranghaexo**_

 _present_

 _ **You're Ruining My Life**_

 _e)(o_

 _ **Warning :**_ _YAOI, Boys x Boys,gay area, Boys Love_

 _TYPO(S), NO PLAGIAT, NO JUDGE_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, drama, school life_

 **!** belum memasuki rated M/NC

 _ **Main Cast :**_ Byun Baekhun x Park Chanyeol,

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao.

Yuri (GG), Yoona (GG)

"Waegeurae? Yaa benar-benar kau mengganggu acara bersantaiku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang, ada apa sih Baekhyunie?!" ucap Luhan sambil memasang tasnya dibantu Baekhyun.

 _Kenapa dia pulang cepat sekali sih? bukannya jam pelajaran belum selesai?_ Batin Baekhyun.

. . .

. .

.

TIN …

TIN…

TIN…

Mobil mewah Chanyeol berbunyi, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah tiba dikediaman agar security membukakan gerbang rumahnya. Setelah turun dari mobil ia segera masuk kerumah dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk melepas dahaga.

ketika ia akan berjalan meninggalkan dapur ia melihat dua orang namja yang sama mungilnya sedang berjalan munuruni tangga, lantas ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding bukan karena ia takut diketahui keberadaannya, namun karena gerak-gerik dua namja itu mencurigakan sekali seperti maling.

Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan temannya itu, maka ia diam-diam mengikuti mereka yang berjalan menuju pintu kecil gerbang. Setelah berhenti dijendela terdekat yang menghadap langsung kemereka, ia memperhatikan dua orang tersebut dengan mata menyipit.

Ternyata yang ia lihat hanya satu orang yang keluar dari pintu tersebut, ia melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada temannya dan kembali masuk kerumah. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan didekat persembunyian Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ia menghadang jalan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap orang tinggi didepannya dengan tatapan- _minggir dari hadapanku._ Chanyeol tak bergeming, diangkatnya satu alisnya dan menarik sudut bibir membentuk seringaian. Baekhyun kesal, ia hanya ingin lewat namun orang aneh ini dengan kurang ajar mencegatnya. Sebelum sempat kakinya mendarat di tulang kering Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan cepat melompat kesamping menghindari cederanya kakinya akibat tendangan Baekhyun.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk kabur, Baekhyun segera lari namun belum sempat menjauh kakinya segera ditungkai Chanyeol membuatnya tersungkur kelantai. Ia berdiri, menunjukkan muka merah padamnya yang menahan amarah "APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU ADIK KECILKU?" Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol dengan mata melotot, tangannya sekarang tengah mengepal supaya ia bisa menahan agar tak meninju muka Chanyeol, ia geram.

"Adik? Biar umurku kecil tapi aku tumbuh dengan sempurna, dibandingkan denganmu apa yang bisa kau banggakan pendek? Dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu siapa yeoja yang mau dipasangkan denganmu, wajah saja seperti wanita hahaha"Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dan menaik turunkan alisnya. Memang ia sering dikatakan adik oleh Baekhyun namun ia tetap tak suka dengan panggilan itu, seolah-olah merendahkan dirinya yang hebat ini. karena sebenarnya ia benci dengan takdir yang menetapkan Baekhyun lebih tua darinya.

Mendengar Chanyeol berucap seperti itu mata Baekhyun melotot, melipat lengannya didepan dada "Yaaa dengar, asal kau tahu dengan tubuhku yang tidak raksasa sepertimu banyak yang mengantri untuk jadi kekasihku kau tahu?" giliran Baekhyun menyeringai.

"benarkah? Kau yakin yang mengantri itu para yeoja cantik? Bukan namja gay dan lelaki hidung belang itu? Aku tidak yakin yeoja akan mau dengan namja berwajah seperti perempuan seperti kau, bisa-bisa mereka kalah saing hahaha"

Baekhun terdiam, kemudian ia menyeringai "Benarkah? Lalu mengapa dulu aku bisa memiliki pacar cantik seorang yeoja?". Pembicaraan Baekhyun memasuki tahap serius, Chanyeol terpancing. "Kau mulai memancingku? " Tatapan Chanyeol mendingin, Baekhyun mengernyit bingung- dia memancing Chanyeol? "Jika kau masih belum sadar, maka yang memancing penderitaanmu selama ini adalah kau sendiri, seandainya dulu kau bisa lebih mengerti perasaanku dan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, semuanya tak akan jadi begini" Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun, ia berhenti tepat disamping Baekhyun "seekor ikan tidak akan memakan umpan kalau tak dipancing" Chanyeol berbisik tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun, setelah itu ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun dua kali dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap diam, ia tak membalas Chanyeol karena terkejut tentang apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, kakinya seperti tertancap ketanah tak mampu digerakkan, matanya menatap lurus kedepan seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. kembali ia tersadar dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya, tak ingin berlama-lama dan kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang empuk-king size-nya. Rasanya benar-benar melegakankan. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menutup matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuangnya lagi. Begitulah caranya Chanyeol menghilangkan kepenatan. Belum terlalu puas ia merilekskan tubuh, tiba-tiba matanya kembali terbuka karena dengan kurang ajarnya bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya kembali terekam diingatannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sesekali menutup mata. Gara-gara pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun membuatnya kembali dilanda kerisauan. Selama ini bukan tanpa alasan ia membuat Baekhyun menderita, dulu sebelum Baekhyun menginjak SMA, ia dan Baekhyun masih berhubungan baik layaknya adik dan kakak. namun keadaan kini telah berubah, tidak ada lagi kedamaian dan kasih sayang antara dia dengan Baekhyun, dan berhenti untuk memanggil Hyung pada Baekhyun. Kini ia hanya menganggap hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hanyalah hubungan antar manusia yang tinggal seatap saja.

Terlalu pahit kenyataan baginya untuk diakui, seandainya saja ia lebih dahulu dilahirkan kedunia dari Baekhyun, tentu kenyataan tidak akan seperti ini dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun masih tetap berjalan dengan baik.

Atas tuntutan kejadian di masa lalu, merubah Chanyeol yang hangat dan ceria menjadi seorang yang dingin dan kasar pada Hyungnya- Baekhyun.

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dengan lesu, ia bersandar pada pintu kamar kemudian merosot kelantai.

 _Kau mulai memancingku? Jika kau masih belum sadar, maka yang memancing penderitaanmu selama ini adalah kau sendiri, seandainya dulu kau bisa lebih mengerti perasaanku dan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, semuanya tak akan jadi begini._

Segelintir kata-kata Chanyeol tadi membuat Baekhyun seakan menghipnotisnya, kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang-terngiang dikepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dengan lesu ia bangkit kemudian berjalan munuju meja belajarnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada kursi dan memandang sebuah photo figura yang ada dimejanya.

Baekhyun mendaratkan dadanya kemeja belajar, ia membenamkan kepalanya didalam lipatan tangannya, kepalanya terasa pusing sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Selang beberapa menit berada dalam posisi tersebut, Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya setelah rasa pusingnya berangsur menghilang. Baekhyun selalu pusing jika kepalanya dipaksa untuk berfikir keras, tak jarang ia sering ke UKS karena pusing akibat pelajaran yang sangat sulit.

Dan kini kepalanya pusing akibat memikirkan pembicaraan Chanyeol yang ambigu, ia masih belum menemukan titik terang, Aku m _emancing dia? Aku tidak mengerti perasaannya? Benarkah aku seperti itu?_ Batinnya.

Baekhyun merasa ia tidak pernah menyakiti adiknya itu hingga membuat Chanyeol berubah, dulu jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang merasa tersakiti, maka yang satunya lagi pasti akan langsung meminta maaf. Tapi Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menyakiti Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kesalahan fatal apa yang membuat hubungan mereka hancur Baekhyun tak tahu, pikirannya buntu. Ia tidak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi, bisa-bisa kepalanya meledak.

Baekhyun mengusap permukaan photo figura didepannya pelan, menatap miris pada gambar dua namja didalam photo tersebut. Ya, difoto tersebut ada Baekhyun yang tengah digendong dipunggung Chanyeol- Adiknya yang kuat dan bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Pertumbuhan Chanyeol berkembang pesat dari Baekhyun sedari mereka kecil. Dulu sebelum ia menginjak SMA, ia dan Chanyeol sangat dekat tidak bisa dipisahkan, Chanyeol selalu manja padanya dan Baekhyun pun sama, mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Mata Baekhyun menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan saat ia menatap photo itu "Hahh kenapa hahh kenapa?" ia mengusap rambutnya gusar "Apa itu hahh? bantu aku menjawabnya" ia mendesah keras.

"Kau benar-benar berubah Chan" ia berucap seakan Chanyeol yang diphoto bisa mendengarkan. "kau bukan adik kecilku yang manis lagi, kau berubah menjadi monster sekarang" ia menghela nafas, dikuasai oleh perasaan sedih. "Kesalahan apa yang dibuat Hyung mu ini? Kenapa sampai setega itu kau selama ini padaku Chanyeol" ia menggeleng dengan senyum kesedihan di wajahnya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA SEPERTI INI BAJINGAN! KAU MEMBUATKU PUSING SETENGAH MATI KEPARAT!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris didalam kamar, emosi nya tercampur aduk, hatinya merasa sedih dan marah disaat bersamaan, ia merosot kelantai kemudian ia meraih figura fotonya dan Chanyeol diatas dan melemparnya sekuat mungkin ke pintu kamar, membuat suara pecahan yang keras dengan bingkai figura tersebut patah dan kacanya pun hancur berserakan dilantai. Baekhyun sekarang tidak peduli lagi dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan adiknya-Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lelah, lelah dengan penderitaannya selama ini, dan selama ini juga ia masih sanggup bersabar menghadapi Chanyeol, selama ini pula ia masih berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Chanyeol, masih meladeni Chanyeol dan bersikap seperti seorang kakak, menanggapi sikap buruk Chanyeol sebagai cara agar hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Namun kali ini ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi,ia akan belajar untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol dan bersikap seolah Chanyeol tidak pernah ada dihidupnya. Baekhyun duduk memeluk lututnya dilantai dan membenamkan kepalanya disana kemudian tanpa sadar ia menangis tanpa bersuara.

. . .

. .

.

PRANG!

Suara pecahan kaca membuat Chanyeol tersentak, ia sedang melewati kamar Baekhyun untuk menuju ke lantai satu, tanpa babibu ia langsung menuju sumber suara-kamar Baekhyun. ia membuka pintu dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada didekat kakinya, ia melihat sebuah photo figura yang pecah, hatinya mencelos saat melihat keadaan figura tersebut, setelahnya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan menyedihkan memeluk lutut, badannya yang mungil semakin terlihat kecil karena posisinya yang seperti itu, juga bahunya yang naik-turun menandakan dia sedang menangis. Chanyeol menghela nafas, setelah itu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Mianhe Hyung"

. . .

. .

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya, hari ini ia terlambat karena semalam ia begadang harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sangat sulit. Koridor telah sepi, namun keterlambatannya hari ini tidak akan mempengaruhi nilainya, karena ada toleransi dari guru piket untuk murid pintar seperti dia.

Karena terlambat Baekhyun harus mengetuk pintu kelas terlebih dahulu, gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya membesar dengan kedua alis naik juga mulutnya yang ternganga sedikit, ya sebenarnya Baekhyun kaget tapi ia segera mengontrol agar reaksinya terlihat tidak berlebihan _. Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini tuhan?_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Nah Chanyeol, itu sekretaris kelas kita yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu, sepertinya Baekhyun terlambat" tunjuk Yuri ssaem pada Baekhyun dengan senyum berbinar, yah-sepertinya Yuri sangat bahagia bisa menjadi wali kelas dari Chanyeol-murid yang dikaguminya.

Didepan kelas sana, ia melihat seorang yang semalam ia patenkan untuk dihindari dan ia benci, namun ternyata tuhan berkata lain bahwa orang tersebut mau tak mau akan selalu berada disekitarnya mulai saat ini.

"Byun Baekhyun" Yuri memanggil karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Ye?" Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mematung disana?" Tanya Yuri geli, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Oh ye, Jeosonghamnida" setelah berbungkuk minta maaf, Baekhyun segera duduk kebangkunya.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Chanyeol menyeringai pada Baekhyun yang sedang melihatnya. Takut disadari siapapun Baekhyun segera menoleh kesekeliling khawatir jika ada yang melihat Chanyeol menyeringai didepan seperti itu. Ketika yakin bahwa tidak ada yang melihat Baekhyun kembali meluruskan kepalanya, namun tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Sehun yang melirik Chanyeol dan dirinya bergantian. _Sial, Sehun melihatnya!_ batin Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, ia meringis.

"kenapa? Kau sakit Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"ye? A-aniya, aku baik-baik saja"

"dia tampan sekali hihi" gumam Luhan, membuat Baekhyun tersedak air liur sendiri.

Setelah acara perkenalan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dipersilahkan duduk disebelah Sehun yang kebetulan duduk sendirian.

"Nah karena semenjak pertama kalian menginjak kelas ini, selaku wali kelas saya belum pernah menentukan formasi tempat duduk jadi mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat" semua murid mendesah, tidak ingin dipisahkan dari teman sebangkunya.

Yuri tampaknya tidak menghiraukan keluhan para murid, ia tetap merubah dan merubah sampai selesai, hingga menimbulkan kekesalan disemua murid, terutama Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya didudukkan di depan Chanyeol, astaga apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini?

"Sehun dan Chanyeol tetap akan duduk bersama, Baekhyun dan Luhan juga begitu dan kalian pindah kedepan Chanyeol dan Sehun"

"Saya keberatan ssaem! Saya pindah kepojok sana saja ya ssaem? Jebal" Baekhyun menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannnya.

"keputusan saya tidak bisa diganggu gugat" ucap Yuri tegas, Baekhyun pasrah.

 _Siksaan apa lagi setelah ini tuhan?_ –Baekhyun.

Mata Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun semenjak mereka dipindahkan. Ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun menolak dipindahkan didepannya, karena ada Chanyeol.

Yuri menyusun formasi dengan mendudukan Chen dan Xiumin diurutan ke 2 pada barisan paling tepi dekat dinding, dibelakang mereka ada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menduduki barisan ke 3 tepat didepan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang duduk diurutan ke 4. Kemudian Suho dan Tao duduk sejajar dengan ChenMin pada barisan kedua dan urutan kedua juga, dibelakang mereka ada Kyungsoo dan Lay yang duduk dibaris ke 3, Kai dan Kris duduk tepat di belakang Kyungsoo dan Lay diurutan ke4 sejajar dengan pasangan Chanyeol Sehun.

. . .

. .

.

Sejak ia tiba dikelas hingga kini jam istirahat Baekhyun uring-uringan, keningnya tidak berhenti menciptakan sebuah perempatan yang jelek, bibirnya terkadang di manyunkan atau sesekali menggembungkan pipi, membuat Luhan keheranan. Ada apa gerangan sahabatnya yang satu ini?

Kini mereka makan siang dikantin, hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan berdua saja karena yang lain sedang memiliki urusan penting masing-masing katanya.

Hingga makan siang kini Baekhyun masih uringan tidak jelas bahkan ia menghentak-hentakkan sendok ke nampan, kepalanya menunduk dan bahunya melorot, makin lama membuat Luhan menjadi risih dibuatnya "Yaa kenapa kau?" Luhan kesal, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Ayaaa! A-aw sakit Luhan!" Baekhyun meringis memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul Luhan dengan sendok, Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan.

"siapa suruh mengabaikanku, Kau tahu? Sejak tadi kau membuatku ikut risih gara-gara kelakuanmu yang aneh tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" Luhan mendengus.

" hanya masalah mood, abaikan aku saja" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan.

"ck, kalau kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk, aku punya satu permintaan"

"apa?"

"tolong jangan uring-uringan didepanku"

"kenapa?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"bisa-bisa kau juga menulariku kunyuk!" Luhan menjitak Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Aku bilang jangan kepalaku! Dasar-" Ucapan Baekyun terputus-

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Semua kursi sudah penuh, yang tersisa hanya disini" Chanyeol duduk disamping Luhan setelah mendapat izin dari Luhan, sementara Baekhyun mematung.

"Ah ye ye Chan- Chan" Luhan mengeja, bukan karena lupa tapi karena ia sedang mencium sesuatu yang familiar, aroma Chnayeol sama dengan bau hoodie yang ada dirumah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Byun Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Ah ye, Chanyeol" Luhan terkekeh.

 _Oh shit!_ Baekhyun menggerutu didalam hati, Chanyeol benar-benar memberikannya kejutan besar. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol kau benar-benar_ batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun dia adalah-" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi polosnya pada Luhan, namun dengan cepat dipotong Baekhyun. "-adalah sekretaris kelas 3-3 ya kau benar aku Baekhyun-Byun Baekhyun, aku tadi terlambat dan tidak sempat mendengarkan kau memperkenalkan diri" Baekhyun menyalami tangan Chanyeol secepat kilat sebelum hubungan mereka dibocorkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit- _Apa-apaan?_ Batin Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol mengerti dan melemparkan tatapan - _Oh jadi kau ingin bermain sandiwara denganku?_ lalu menyeringai ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih belum ia lepas. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun-karena didepan Luhan. _Dasar senyum palsu_ batin Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong ia juga sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman adiknya yang seperti ini, aaah Bakhyun jadi merindukannya, dan kemudian Baekhyun menggeleng-nggeleng kecil sebelum pikirannya menjalar lebih jauh.

"Byun Baekhyun senang berkenalan denganmu" Chanyeol menjalankan aksi yang juga menguntungkan baginya, tak salah ia menolak.

"marga kalian kebetulan sama hahaha, jujur pada awalnya aku terkejut mendengar margamu sama dengan Baekhyun, atau sebenarnya kalian adalah saudara yang terpisah sejak kecil?" Ucap Luhan.

"apa-apaan kau, jangan mengarang!" Chanyeol tersentak.

"Yaa! Aku hanya bercanda,dasar moody" Luhan berdecak menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Chanyeol tahu penyebab Baekhyun moody,

Dan Chanyeol juga terkejut kalau Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya hingga tidak lagi menganggapnya.

. . .

. .

.

Chanyeol sedang mengendarai mobilnya, ia merasa lelah dan mungkin membutuhkan sedikit refreshing –karena sebelum pulang Yuri menyuruhnya untuk mengambil semua buku pelajaran yang diperlukan diperpustakaan, dan setelahnya ia menyeringai mengingat sesuatu.

Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah dengan kecepatan senang, senyuman licik jelas terukir di bibir kissablenya.

. . .

. .

.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba dirumah dan kini ia tengah mandi sambil merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah, dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling terberat untuk dilalui, bagaimana tidak, selama ini setelah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol retak bahwa hanya kelas di sekolah dan sahabat-sahabatnya lah yang hanya merupakan tempat teraman dan ternyaman yang ia rasakan, rumah hanyalah sebuah neraka dunia baginya. Tapi kini, Chanyeol sudah berhasil menerobos zona aman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun telah selesai dengan acara mandinya, ia segera menelentangkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang dengan kaki terjuntai kebawah. Guna untuk merilekskan tubuhnya lagi. Selang beberapa menit Baekhyun tidur-tiduran masih dalam kondisi berhanduk pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia tertidur.

"Oi pen-

"dek"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya, namun Baekhyun masih larut dalam tidurnya, membuat panggilan Chanyeol seketika terhenti karena melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang setengah tertutupi, memperlihatkan penampakan tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh dipenglihatannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, yah sudah lama ia tidak melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Oh Shit ada apa dengan jantungku" ia meraba dadanya sambil bernapas keras.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mendekati Baekhyun karena mereka sudah terikat perjanjian, _Dilarang memasuki kamar tanpa izin dari sipemilik kamar dan hanya boleh berdiri pada daun pintu, tidak lebih._

Mengingat peraturan itu Chanyeol urung memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan hanya berteriak memanggil dari pintu.

"Yaa! Byun, bangun hey pendek bangun!"

Baekhyun masih tidak merespon, suara dengkurannya terdengar halus, sudah lama Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan masa-masa dulu ketika Baekhyun yang mendengkur ketika mereka masih satu kamar, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol tersadar, dan kemudian Chanyeol melempar Baekhyun dengan sebuah penanya yang diambilnya dari dalam tas.

Baekhyun terjaga dan langsung berdiri dan melihat keseliling lalu bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri bertolak pinggang kearahnya.

"Yaa! Keluar kau mesum!" Baekhyun menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan tangan.

"NAGA!" Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, "PALLI!" Baekhyun melempar pakaiannya dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dengan muka gugup, sifat jahilnya hilang sekejap anehnya ia gugup luar biasa, astaga.

"tutup pintunya!" Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan muka merah padam sampai ketelinganya.

Chanyeol bersandar pada pintu kamar Baekhyun, dadanya bergemuruh dan wajahnya masih memerah hingga ketelinga, "astaga yang tadi itu benar-benar, aku juga kenapa seperti ini sih, aiish" gumamnya sambil menepuk dahinya berulang kali.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, nyaris membuat tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar terjatuh. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik daun pintu "YAA! KEMARIKAN PUNYAKU!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"mwo?" Chanyeol bingung.

"ITU YANG DITANGANMU!"

"oh ya, ini apaan?" Chanyeol melihat apa yang dipegangnya, "AYAA!" Chanyeol spontan melemparkan pakaian celana dalam Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar blank. Setelah mendapat celana dalamnya Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"DASAR CABUL!" Teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

"MWO? KAU SENDIRI YANG MELEMPARNYA PADAKU PENDEK!"

Hening.

Maupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua sama-sama merasa aneh, mungkin efek sudah lama tidak berinteraksi seperti ini.

. . .

. .

.

Yoona sedang duduk bersantai di café berdua dengan Yuri, seperti biasa ada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun berkata ia tidak bisa ikut karena sedang ada keperluan mendadak, jadi terpaksa hanya mereka berdua saja, sebenarnya berkumpul tanpa Baekhyun tidaklah asyik karena Baekhyun dapat menghilangkan kepenatan dan kebosanan mereka dengan hiburan yang dibuatnya, dan padahal sekarang Yuri bilang mereka akan membahas tentang namja tampan yang sedang hot-nya di sekolah.

"kau tahu, jika kau melihatnya dari dekat kau akan tergila-gila" ucap Yuri terlalu berlebihan, membuat Yoona mencibir, eonni-nya ini benar-benar berlebihan.

"Eonni berlebihan" Yoona memutar bola matanya.

"aku tidak berlebihan, kau harus melihatnya" Yuri meyakinkan.

"kalau dia adalah Chanyeol yang sama, aku benar-benar tidak bisa"

"maksudmu?" Yuri mengernyit

"Yah, dulu aku juga pernah berteman dengan orang yang namanya juga sama dalam waktu singkat, namun akhirnya hubungan pertemanan kami putus, dia juga tidak pernah lagi menemuiku, aku tahu dia sangat marah padaku, dan jika dia adalah orang yang sama, maka aku tidak akan bisa berhadapan dengannya lagi, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak punya malu jika aku malah setuju jika kau mendekatkan kami" Yuri mengernyit bingung, namun ia memberikan tatapan _–lanjutkan_ , Yoona menggangguk dan kemudian melanjutkan,

"intinya Aku benar-benar jahat padanya dalam waktu yang singkat itu, dan juga aku tidak pantas menerima maaf darinya, rasanya aku lebih jahat dari penjahat diluar sana Eonni" Yoona menghela nafas keras, "aku tidak bisa menceritakan terlalu jauh eonni" kemudian ia mendesah, Yuri mengangguk mengerti.

"Wow jika mereka orang yang sama, kau benar-benar wow" ucap Yuri kagum, Namun raut mukanya kembali kecewa, "Yah semoga mereka bukan orang yang sama, tapi jika dia adalah orang yang sama, jangan sampai kau bermusuhan dengannya, berteman sudah lebih dari cukup" Yuri menarik napas, "itu sudah lebih dari cukup dibanding menjadi kekasih" Yuri menghela napas, berharap semoga Chanyeol yang ini bukan orang yang pernah dekat dengan adiknya dulu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berharap banyak eonni"

Entah kenapa Yoona merasa menyesal dengan keputusannya di masa lalu.

. . .

. .

.

"Diam!"

Chanyeol muak dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tidak bisa tenang, dan akhirnya dengan sekali bentakan Baekhyun langsung terdiam, yah maklumkan saja suara Chanyeol itu.

"Ya tapi-

"Diam atau kedokmu taruhannya"

Yah, sekarang Chanyeol mempunyai sebuah senjata untuk menyiksa Baekhyun secara tidak langsung.

"sudah sampai" Chanyeol melepas seatbelt dan bersiap untuk turun namun gerakannya terhenti karena melihat Baekhyun yang tidur dengan kepalanya yang mangayun-ayun kekiri dan kanan. Kemudian Chanyeol hendak membangunkan Baekhyun namun matanya berhenti pada wajah Baekhyun, spontan ia memajukan kepalanya kedepan wajah Baekhyun, menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya, Chanyeol tersenyum miris "sudah lama ya Hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus "sudah lama aku tidak lagi melihat wajah mu sedekat ini, kenapa wajahmu makin terlihat seperti yeoja, dasar aneh" bisik Chanyeol ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terjaga dan melihat posisi mereka yang sedekat ini.

Baekhyun bergerak, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, kemudian dengan cepat Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan turun dari mobil, mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain terbesar di Seoul.

"Yaa! sampai kapan kau akan didalam? Ayo keluar, ppalli!" Baekhyun kesal, ia sungguh lelah namun si raksasa ini malah menyeretnya kesini, Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak, dan mau tidak mau dia harus menurut karena ancamannya adalah kedoknya selama ini akan terbongkar gara-gara si raksasa ini.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar, ia berjalan terseok-seok dibelakang Chanyeol, tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.

Karena merasa ada Baekhyun disampingnya, maka Chnayeol merangkul Baekhyun tanpa melihat namun tangannya jatuh keudara, maka Chanyeol melihat kebelakang dan menampakkan Baekhyun yang sedang menatap tajam padanya, sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, namun dia harus mempertahankan kesadisannya.

"Mwo ? mwo? Mau apa kau? Mencoba kabur eoh?"

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa miris dengan kata-kata Chanyeol yang sangat kurang ajar _, sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan hati nuraninya gara-gara tidak lagi kunasehati-_ gumam Baekhyun.

"Dasar berandal, awas saja kau nanti" Ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruhnya mendekat.

"mwo? Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu apalagi dirangkul seperti itu" Baekhyun memasang muka meringis jijik.

Setelah berada disamping Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun ketubuhnya, layaknya dua orang sahabat yang sangat akrab.

Baekhyun meronta-ronta namun Chanyeol kembali mangancamnya dan membuat Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Astaga, siapa disini yang tua?

"sekali lagi kau memberontak, aku tidak akan segan-segan membeberkannya" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Dalam posisi seperti ini siapapun akan terkecoh dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang musuh.

. . .

. .

.

"Ya, memang lidahmu itu lebih cocok untuk berbohong daripada berbicara kebenaran" telinga Baekhyun sudah lelah mendengar racauan Chanyeol semenjak mereka tiba di taman bermain tadi hingga sekarang perjalanan pulang, membuatnya muak. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak memberikan istirahat untuknya bahkan ketika Baekhyun meminta untuk pulang sendiri lebih dulu Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan, dan alhasil, mereka pulang hingga pukul 8 begini.

"berhenti bertingkah seperti kau tahu semuanya" ucap Baekhyun kesal dan membuat Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya.

"Yaa, kau marah padaku?" ucap Chanyeol dramatis sambil memegangi dadanya. "apa kau menyebutku seperti itu ketika aku membantu merahasiakan semua kebohonganmu?" Chanyeol menggeleng-nggeleng sok miris , "oho, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku seperti itu?" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dari samping tanpa memutar kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar melompat kelas?" tanya Baekhyun sarkatis sambil melihat kedepan, ia tidak sudi melihat Chanyeol.

"tentu saja, aku jenius darimu" Chanyeol meninggi, Baekhyun mendesis.

"Sejak kapan kau berbohong seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkatis, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol mulutnya bergerak-gerak kesal. "aku lihat kau mempunyai banyak teman, tapi kenapa satu kalipun aku tidak pernah melihat kau mengajak mereka kerumah? dan kemarin pertama kalinya aku melihat kau mengajak temanmu, hmm itu Luhan bukan? Kau mengajaknya kerumah karena aku sedang berada disekolah, namun tanpa kau sangka aku tiba-tiba datang, dan kau dengan cepat menyuruh Luhan pulang agar ia tidak bertemu denganku" Chanyeol berkata dengan cepat lalu berhenti sebentar, "sshh apa kau benar-benar ingin aku lenyap?" Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya didagu, sok berpikir "hm apa karena aku kau selama ini tidak pernah membawa temanmu? Begitu?" Chanyeol mengintimidasi Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang keras, membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Tidak mungkin, aku berbohong baru hari ini" Baekhyun mengelak, "aissh jinja, kau benar-benar kreatif, ya? Kalaupun aku ingin berbohong, aku tidak akan memakai alasan yang aneh seperti itu, aissh kau benar-benar" Baekhyun sok tertawa, Chanyeol juga tertawa mengejek.

"ya lalu kenapa kau tadi mulai berbohong?" Chanyeol mengintimidasi lagi.

"I-i-itu karena… Lihat, ada merpati" Baekhyun menunjuk burung merpati yang bertengger di depan kaca mobil.

"woaah kau luar biasa, wah Hyung ku benar-benar kejam" Chanyeol mengejek, namun Baekhyun menaikan dua alisnya – _Hyung ku?_ Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aigoo, kau berani berbuat sejauh itu untuk dendammu" Chanyeol menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, Baekhyun merasa lega, tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukul Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak akan kena masalah jika teman-temanmu tahu?" lanjut Chanyeol sok polos "Seorang Hyung berbohong pada teman-temannya selama bertahun-tahun bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal" Chanyeol sok polos mengeja sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Oh Astaga, Yaa Yaa! Bagaimana nasibmu jika mereka tahu" Chanyeol memasang wajah sok kaget, Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata karena intimidasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk, kemudian ia mendesah dan menarik nafas panjang "Kau akan merahasiakannya, kan?" Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya sudah runtuh.

"Ah iya, tentu saja" Chanyeol berkata sok mengiba, benar-benar membuat harga diri Baekhyun menghilang. "Mengumumkannya tidak akan memberiku keuntungan" Baekhyun lega, Chanyeol membuat gerakan meresleting mulutnya, dan membukanya lagi, "Kau pikir aku akan tetap diam?" Baekhyun melotot, "tidak perlu bagiku untuk merahasiakannya, aku akan memutuskannya tergantung dengan sikapmu..."

"Ayolah, apa maksudmu? Apa yang tadi tidak cukup?" Baekhyun kesal sekali,dan membentak "kenapa kau-" Baekhyun hendak memukul Chanyeol namun tangannya terhenti karena Chanyeol memasang wajah sok terkejut "Yaa, apa kau marah padaku?"Chanyeol menggeleng-nggeleng miris, "Tidak, suaraku memang keras, mungkin itu kenapa aku terdengar marah" tangan Baekhyun masih terangkat diudara, "tidak, sepertinya kau marah padaku" Chanyeol menunjuk ta ngan Baekhyun yang masih terangkat hendak memukulnya, kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tangan satu lagi "tidak, aku tidak marah".

"Ah, aku hanya kesal" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kejendela mobil.

"Aku tidak marah padamu" Baekhyun menggeleng meyakinkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"aku benar-benar tidak marah" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang direndahkan.

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya" ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Memikirkan apa? Aku tidak marah" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

"sudah sampai" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun.

Hingga mereka menginjak rumah sampai Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya Baekhyun masih tidak berhenti meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Ayolah" Baekhyun berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol seperti pengemis, kemudian ia memasuki kamarnya dengan menyeret ranselnya dilantai, berjalan terseok-seok.

"ah astaga, ottokhae" Baekhyun mendesah didalam kamarnya.

Sementara Chanyeol yang dibalik pintu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh dengannya. "woah, aku tidak percaya ini" gumamnya, "kenapa dia berbohong pada temannya dari sekian banyak alasan untuk membalasku?" ia tertawa "aissh jinja, ia benar-benar membenciku".

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Annyeong Chingudeul_

 _Abal-abal banget ya ff nya ya wkwk, tapi aku berusaha bikin cerita yang bagus, yah masih dalam tahap belajar bukan, semua keberhasilan butuh proses dan juga dukungan. aku kira bakal ga ada yang repiu eh ternyata lumayan juga sih , sebelumnya ff ini pernah dipublish tapi diapus lagi ya udah aku publish lagi, karena sebelumnya aku kehilangan akal gimana kelanjutannya, akhirnya gara-gara banyak nonton drama aku jadi terinspirasi ambil beberapa adegannya, aku juga puas jadi author di dunia per ff-an ini, seru gitu (kan jadi curhat :v)_

 _Sekarang 12 January Kyungsoo Day's Semoga Ucoo tambah imut, semoga kita Exo-l bisa ketemu dia sebelum dia wamil yeah, Amin~_

 _OKEY GUYS, MAKASI YANG UDAH REVIEW FAV/FOLLOW, AKU CINTA KALIAN PARA READERS *KISSEU/BHAKSSS/._

 _Tunggu Chap depan Chingudeul ~_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO?**_

 _Saranghaexo,_

 _Wednesday, January 12 2017_


	4. Chapter 4

_e)(o_

 _ **Saranghaexo**_

 _present_

 _ **You're Ruining My Life**_

 _e)(o_

 _ **Warning :**_ _YAOI, Boys x Boys,gay area, Boys Love_

 _TYPO(S), NO PLAGIAT, NO JUDGE_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, drama_

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

 _14 Februari – 2 tahun yang lalu._

 _Hari valentine adalah hari yang tepat untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang bagi semua insan, baik yang tua maupun yang muda. Namun ingat, perayaan Valentine tidak hanya terjadi antara sepasang kekasih bukan? Hari kasih sayang penting juga dalam Hubungan antara sahabat dan saudara juga layak merayakannya bukan?_

 _Chanyeol telah berdiri didepan sebuah cafe, ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan baju hangat wol putih yang menutupi leher jenjangnya dan luaran mantel jas hangat berbulu dengan warna coklat,style-an nya yang kasual._

 _Walaupun ia masih duduk di bangku SMP tingkat dua, namun penampilan dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tak jarang membuat orang terkecoh dibuatnya. Style Chanyeol sudah setara dengan anak-anak SMA pada umumnya, bahkan tak jarang pula ia sering menerima ajakan kencan dari para yeoja-yeoja yang telah berada dibangku SMA. Dianugerahi wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi membuatnya bersyukur setidaknya ia masih bisa mengejar yeoja yang sudah lama disukainya yang usianya terpaut 2 tahun diatasnya._

 _Surai coklat dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya bergerak-gerak kecil akibat hembusan angin. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bucket bunga yang sangat cantik, dan disela-sela jarinya juga diselipkan sebuah coklat batangan yang telah dihiasi pita pink._

 _Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya hari ini, Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan menemukan orang yang akan ia temui, yeoja itu duduk manis disudut café sambil melihat keluar jendela._

" _Sudah lama menunggu, hm?" Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk didepan yeoja tersebut- Yoona._

 _Merasa ada seseorang, Yoona menoleh kedepan dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang telah duduk. Yoona tersenyum "hm,kau membuatku menunggu lama. tapi café ini telah berhasil mengusir kebosananku," kemudian Yoona terkikik. "Happy Valentine day Chanyeol-ah" Yoona memberikan sebuah coklat berpita pink pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan pancaran mata yang berbinar. "Sekarang giliranku, Happy Valentine day Yoona-ya" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah bucket bunga dan coklat pada Yoona dengan senyuman lebar._

 _Yoona tersenyum menerimanya "Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, woaah indahnya ini juga wangi, hmm". Chanyeol tertawa "itu aku menyemprotkan sedikit parfumku agar kau bisa mengingatku terus ahaha" Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk setelah sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya._

" _Hahaha benarkah Chanyeol-ah? Wah kau pintar memilih parfum" kemudian ia menyesap Cappucino hangat didepannya, dan juga mempersilahkan Chanyeol menyesap Americano yang telah dipesan Yoona tadi._

 _Yoona telah terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol, sudah berulangkali ia ingatkan bahwa Chanyeol harus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Noona' namun Chanyeol tetap bersikeras tak mendengarkan, ia sangat tahu perasaan Chanyeol padanya lebih dari seorang kakak, selama ini ia hanya menganggap Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang adik namun Chanyeol dengan kekeras kepala-annya tak menggubris. Chanyeol terus mencoba dan mencoba meraih hatinya, dan sebenarnya Yoona juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia sukai._

 _dan sikap selama ini pada Chanyeol adalah bagaimana semestinya hubungannya sebagai seorang kakak kepada adik. ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi segala tingkah Chanyeol, maka dari itu Ia selalu menerima segala bentuk perhatian Chanyeol agar hati Chanyeol tidak tersakiti._

 _-Pertemuan pertama mereka juga konyol_

 _Hari itu sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol berjalan sendirian kesebuah halte pandangan melekat ketrotoar, setelah sampai dihalte tanpa memedulikan sekitar ia duduk sambil menendang-nendang kecil daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan._

 _Tanpa ia sadari selama duduk beberapa menit disana datanglah seorang yeoja yang sedang mengusap matanya berkali-kali, wanita itu terlihat menangis, dia duduk diujung bangku halte sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding. Karena seragam sekolah mereka yang sama membuat Chanyeol penasaran, Chanyeol merasa kasihan melihat kondisinya yang tampak kacau, ditengah keheranannya, akhirnya bus yang ia nanti pun tiba namun ia merasa tidak tega meninggalkannya walaupun mereka belum pernah berinteraksi sebelunya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan menawarkan sedikit bantuan, Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dan bertanya dengan sopan._

" _permisi, Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Mata basahnya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya, segera ia mengusap sisa airmata dipinya dengan punggung tangan, dan kembali mendongak._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat cara duduk yeoja disampingnya yang seperti sedang menanggung masalah besar._

 _Belum sempat mereka berdua untuk saling bertukaran nama, namun bus yang dinanti oleh si wanita tiba. sebelum yeoja tersebut menaiki bus, Chanyeol sempat memberikan sebuah sapu tangannya pada si yeoja "ingat, kau memiliki hutang untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan ini" dan yeoja tersebut tersenyum._

 _-end flashback_

 _Yoona masih termenung dalam masalalunya._

 _Seandainya hari itu Chanyeol tidak memberikan sapu tangannya pada Yoona, mungkin sampai hari in ia tidak perlu merasakan kebimbangan seperti ini._

 _Sekitar 30 menit mereka bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba getaran di ponsel Yoona menghentikan kegiatan mereka,_

" _yeoboseyo?"_

" _oh kau sudah didepan? Hm baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang"_

 _Sesaat setelah menerima telpon, Yoona meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk pergi dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak.. Tentu Chanyeol merasa jengah dengan sikap Yoona yang tidak menampakan urusan mendadak sedikitpun, bahkan raut wajah berbinar jelas terpancar diwajah cantiknya._

 _Maka diam-diam Chanyeol mengikuti Yoona._

 _Tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada, ia bisa melihat Yoona yang sedang berjalan dengan seseorang namja. Dan setelah mengamati wajah namja tersebut, kornea matanya melebar._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Ya, namja yang sedang berjalan disamping Yoona adalah Baekhyun – yang notabenenya adalah kakak kandungnya._

 _Kenapa dunia bisa sesempit ini tuhan? – batin Chanyeol._

 _Alisnya berkerut tidak senang, melihat Yoona yang terus menempel pada Baekhyun. bahkan ia melihat bagaimana Yoona mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Baekhyun. pandangannya masih terkunci pada dua orang yang semakin lama menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu masuk mall._

 _Chanyeol kecewa._

 _Kenapa harus Hyung-nya?_

 _Bagaimana ia akan bersikap biasa pada Baekhyun setelah menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut luar biasa seperti saat sekarang ini?_

 _Tidak, yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini adalah menuruti kata hatinya yang sangat hancur, ia sudah lelah selalu mengalah dan mengalah pada Baekhyun ditiap kesempatan, dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah melakukan apa yang sedang dikehendaki oleh hati dan pikirannya._

 _Tidak peduli lagi dengan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah lelah._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kapan hubungan mereka kembali utuh seperti sebelumnya?

-Biar waktu yang menjawab

Huhu maafkan aku telah menelantarkan ff abal2 ini, semoga kalian masih ingat dan masih betah mengikuti ceritanya, dan maaf chapter ini sangat pendek, karena ini hanya menceritakan bagaimana sepenggal masa lalu yang membuat hubungan Chanbaek hancur /mewek/.

Aku janji bakal fast update setelah ini, dunia rl membuat aku ngga sempat bikin kelnjutannya, terus syarat membuat cerita yang baik adalah ; Mood, kesempatan, dan Niat. Kesibukan rl ku meimpah ruah astaga, ini dua minggu lagi mau ujian mid semester sekolah, kemudian aku juga diseibukkan sama kepanitiaan acara diorganisasi, makanya aku butuh semangat dari kalian berupa repiu/modus/.

Sekian cuap2 nya, see you di next chapter- Annyeong chingudeul~

OKE GUYS, TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA, YANG REVIEW, FAV/FOLLOW /KISSEU/BHAKSS/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 _ **Saranghaexo,**_

 _ **22517**_


End file.
